Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to oxygen therapy and delivery of medication therewith. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a new and novel air flow connector element that allows for operable connection of a nebulizer in conjunction with an oxygen line, whereby the administrator is not required to disconnect the oxygen line to introduce the nebulizer treatment into the patient's airway.
Many patients require oxygen therapy as a means to treat acute and chronic conditions. Oxygen therapy involves the administration of oxygen at a given percentage to the patient via a mask or breathing tube. The oxygen supplied to the patient is supplied to the patient's lungs, which makes oxygen available to the body for maintaining proper physiological functions. Acute oxygen therapy involves temporarily supplying a patient with increased oxygen flow during an emergency event or during a procedure, where the patient may have undergone a trauma, may be seriously ill, or may be undergoing treatment for a short term condition. Chronic oxygen therapy involves the administration of oxygen for treating more long term conditions, where the therapy is used over longer period of time or on a prescribed basis to treat a given physiological condition.
One type of oxygen therapy is high flow oxygen delivery, in which a patient is delivered a flow of up to 100% oxygen and can be utilized to treat chronic conditions such as sleep apnea, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD), asthma, and pneumonia. High flow oxygen delivery systems are capable of supplying the patient's entire ventilatory demand through a mask or nasal prongs, wherein the air can be humidified, temperature controlled and delivered using a number of different delivery devices.
One common problem that exists is the need to introduce a nebulized medication in the oxygen line when the patient is receiving all of their oxygen from the oxygen therapy system. If the system is not equipped with a nebulizer port or means of introducing the medication upstream, the medical professional must remove the mask temporarily to administer the medication. This causes a deprivation of oxygen and is not at all convenient for the health care professional or the patient.
The present invention is directed to an oxygen delivery system connector element that accommodates the use of a nebulizer. The device comprises a three-way adapter that connects a nebulizer with high-flow oxygen and oxygen line. The device enables a patient to receive a nebulizer treatment while maintaining an appropriate amount of oxygen at the same time, which prevents a drop in oxygen saturation. The device delivers high-flow oxygen and nebulizer treatments together and does not require the patient to be deprived of oxygen or the professional to waste time swapping between oxygen and nebulizer treatments when a nebulizer is required. This eliminates the therapist struggle and hassles with the current methods of trying to give oxygen and nebulizer treatments, and will not compromise the delivery of the nebulizer treatment.
Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to airway connectors, oxygen delivery devices, and nebulizers. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,883 to Knupp, which discloses a T-shaped valve assembly for the administration of medication by way of a nebulizer for a patient who is attached to a ventilator. The valve assembly includes a control knob for operably controlling the pathway between a nebulizer cup and a first tube, wherein the first tube carries oxygen to the patient and the nebulizer cup is adapted to provide medication to the patient through the pathway. The control knob operates a valve that opens and closes the pathway to the nebulizer cup. The Knupp device, while disclosing an oxygen therapy and nebulizer attachment device, provides a T-shaped fitting having an operable valve, wherein a nebulizer is attached in-line with an oxygen line. The present invention contemplates a Y-shaped fitting and a valveless assembly. The administrator attaches a nebulizer to the otherwise capped conduit of the fitting to deliver the medication to the patient, whereafter this conduit can be sealed for oxygen delivery only.
Another device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,030 to Kidwell, which discloses a nebulizer assembly for engagement in a ventilator circuit, wherein a coupler is provided having two end ports and a lateral port to connect to a nebulizer reservoir. A valve is provided within the assembly for operably allowing the nebulizer treatment to enter the air pathway through the assembly. Similar to the Knupp device, the Kidwell device describes a valve in order to operate and to administer the nebulizer medication. The present invention provides a capped conduit that is accessible by a healthcare professional for connecting a nebulizer in line with an oxygen line.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,661 to Sladek discloses an three-way adapter for quick-connecting a nebulizer to a ventilator hose without interrupting the flow of oxygen to the patient during connection. The device comprises a cylindrical lower cavity for receiving the nebulizer, an upper cavity supporting a valve assembly therein, and a conduit for the ventilator oxygen to pass to the patient. Similar to the aforementioned devices, the Sladek device uses a valve to connect the nebulizer. The present invention contemplates a simpler design that includes three connections, one of which is securable until attachment to a nebulizer device is required. The device is simple and inexpensive, requiring no moving parts that would add to the cost.
Finally, U.S. Design Pat. No. D294,175 to Briggs and D389,571 to Duplesse disclose T-junctions for use with nebulizers and breathing tubes. These articles disclose two configurations of a T-connector for securing an air line and a nebulizer. The structure and design of these devices differ in elements from the prior art, which includes a first and second female fitting and a male fitting to split an air line and provide access to a nebulizer connection when operably attached thereto.
The present invention describes a new and novel attachment for oxygen therapy and for operable delivery of nebulized medication. The device permits regular use of the oxygen line and offers a port for introducing nebulized medication therethrough, without disconnecting a patient's airway during the process. The present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing oxygen therapy connector devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.